You Drive Me Crazy, Just Don't Let Me Go!
by Stormy thoughts-Fiery Pen
Summary: It's finally happend, Kagome kissed Inuyasha. Of course nothing is easy for this young couple, can they mature enough to have a relationship or will their fear tear them apart? Can they get past the past to start a future? Full Summary inside


Kagome Kissed Inuyasha, they know there is something there. But can they muster the Courage to start a relationship? Relationships require, trust, love, commitment, and patientce. Do these two have what it takes to fight on the battle field of love as a team? or will they bicker their chances away...

* * *

"No!" Sango said with exasperation.

"But my dear Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha did it!!" Miroku whined. Of course referring to Kagome and Inuyasha's infamous kiss days earlier. Throughout the days whenever Inuyasha thought no one was looking the Hanyou would sneak longing glances at the teenaged miko. Of course being as stealthy as a boar in a bakery, when it comes to love, everyone knew; everyone that is except Kagome.

"No!" Sango repeated pushing the lecherous monk away as Kagome and Inuyasha both spluttered.

"It's not like I asked her to kiss me!" Inuyasha screamed. Of course it was only seconds after the words were out of his mouth he realized the foolish implications of his words. "That is to say…I mean… I…aw hell, all I'm saying is I didn't ask her to do it! So stop dragging me into your lechery Miroku! Leave it alone!" To Inuyasha Kagome had kissed him to save him. He wasn't sure she meant anything more; of course he hoped to the gods that she loved him. Though he couldn't hold her to it, he was a hanyou and he wasn't even from her time. She'd said it, she'd acted it like but…he knew people changed. He didn't want to show how much her feelings meant to him, so of course how to hide it? Be an ass, duh. It made sense to him. "It's not like it meant anything, or…anything. I didn't ask for it, she just wanted to protect me I guess…"

"You didn't ask for it?!" Kagome screamed; hurt quickly flashing through her brown eyes before it was masked by anger. But no one missed the pain, the contortion in her face as she assumed the worst from his words. "Was I supposed to wait for an invitation? I'm sorry you didn't ask for it, was it that horrible you have to freak out when Miroku mentions it? Did you not want to be saved by me? I'm sorry I was worried and it just happened, it was one of those things where you don't think, you just do. You know what, why am I even explaining myself to you? I saved your life and it's my fault it took a kiss to do it?"

Inuyasha took advantage of her pause to breath to break in, "Kagome I…I…I meant only that—"

"You mean only what? I kissed you. I'm not sorry! I am sorry that you were put in an uncomfortable position because of me. Don't worry next time I'll let you change, you don't have to stay a half demon for me. I release you from that promise." Her voice took on a cold but pained calm as she continued to unwittingly break her hanyou's heart. "I brought you back, and I thought maybe you might feel something…I guess not. I'm not sorry. I did it because it brought you back to me. You came back to me, and that's more than I could have ever dreamed." She sighed slowly, her expression a familiar one. Inuyasha recognized it as the Kikyo look. She sighed again and tears filled her eyes before she turned and stomped off. Inuyasha stood shocked by the explosion and its quiet aftershocks. "Kagome I…Damn it Kagome listen to me!"

"No! Don't tell me what to do!" she screamed, not turning around.

"Listen to me!"

"Sit Boy!"

With that Inuyasha plunged head first into the ground.

"Ow!" he whined as Kagome ran and leapt towards a confused Kirara. Inuyasha sulked as Kagome pouted both muttering.

At this point the fact that Inuyasha was breathing annoyed Kagome. So of course she said as much to Sango who simply nodded knowingly as Kirara slowly rose to a safe distance away from Inuyasha.

"I wonder…what he say when he thinks no one can hear him." Kagome muttered to Sango. Sango grinned and Kagome visibly perked up, "Lets find out."

"Shippou!" she called in a sickly sweet voice.

"Huh? Yes Kagome?" Shippou asked both surprised and worried at her apparent mood change.

"Oh great," Inuyasha muttered, "She's talking to him; She's planning something I know it." Grumbling he couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the attention Kagome continually lavished on the young fox demon, "Humph" he grunted before slipping back into thought again. He was still muttering angrily to himself. Had he been paying attention he would have smelled Kagome's excitement and Shippou's nervousness…

"Ok Shippou, you can hear Inuyasha from up hear can't you?"

"Well of course, I'm a demon I can hear almost as well as he can."

"Perfect, I'll give you double snacks if you tell me what he says"

"Ok…are you sure he won't get mad?"

"Yes of course, he'll never know."

"Well, ok let's see…"

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, tell me what you think!! Read and Review!! Critisicm is Very Welcome as long as it's Constructive.

Insainty Insues


End file.
